Embodiments of the present invention relate to material applicators for delivering or dispensing mixing fluids. Some mixing fluids harden or gum up in mixing manifolds or nozzles of the material applicators when the fluids stop flowing. The hardened mixing fluids must be cleared out of the manifold or nozzle by inserting a drill bit or other rod into the channels of the manifold. This is time consuming and can damage the manifold or nozzle. The drill bit or rod also can only go along a straight channel, so the manifold is manufactured to have straight channel sections and abrupt turns, which reduces flow of the mixing fluids. Other manifolds are simply discarded after a single or few uses.